


Suffocating (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Series: Shot through the heart (trad fr) [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Study, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Jesus Needs a Hug (Walking Dead), Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, POV Jesus (Walking Dead), References to Depression, References to Drugs, Sad Jesus (Walking Dead), Short One Shot, depressed Jesus
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Après que Maggie quitte la Colline, Paul est forcé de prendre un rôle qu’il n’a jamais voulu et cela commence à lui peser.OuPaul a une dépression nerveuse.-Avertissement : dépression, brèves mentions d’homophobie et de drogues.
Series: Shot through the heart (trad fr) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669516
Kudos: 2





	Suffocating (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peter_Pansexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Pansexual/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Suffocating](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529048) by [Peter_Pansexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Pansexual/pseuds/Peter_Pansexual). 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation  
> -  
> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> Peter_Pansexual tumblr : [im_just_here_for_the_gay_ships](https://im-just-here-for-the-gay-ships.tumblr.com/)

Tout est tellement étouffant. Il n’a rien demandé de tout cela.  
-  
"Ce n’est pas toi qui décide, Jésus."  
"J’essaie juste d’aider !"  
-  
"Alors, pourquoi tu n’es pas en charge ?"  
"Pas moi. Je ne suis pas un leader."  
-  
"Ils ont fait de toi notre leader."  
"Ouais, bah, peut-être qu’ils n’auraient pas dû !"  
-  
"Ton peuple compte sur toi. Maggie compte sur toi. _Je_ compte sur toi."  
-  
Tout ce qu’il voulait faire c’était d’être une meilleure personne. Dieu sait à quel point il est brisé, ce qui explique pourquoi il essayait toujours de tout fixer autour de lui. C’était sa façon de faire face, mais maintenant, c’est devenu trop. Il ne peut pas le faire.

Toutes ces voix dans sa tête l’empêche de dormir la nuit. Il se sent prisonnier de son propre esprit. Quand il quitte la Colline pour piller, comme il le faisait avant, c’est comme s’il était enfin libre. Il n’a jamais eu l’impression d’appartenir nul part. Quand l’apocalypse est arrivée, il s’est senti encore plus à part. Les gens de la Colline l’aiment, bien sûr, mais ils ne l’aiment pas vraiment _lui_. Ils aiment Jésus. L’homme qui se bat pour eux et qui fait le sale boulot que personne ne veut faire.

Paul importe peu pour les gens de la Colline. L’homme qui vit seul dans sa caravane, alors que tous les autres sont plein, parce qu’ils ont peur de sa sexualité. Ils ignorent Paul la plupart du temps. Ils ne l’invitent pas pour manger ou ne lui demande pas s’il va vraiment bien. Ils échangent des banalités avec lui juste le temps de lui donner une liste des choses stupides qu’ils veulent lors du prochain pillage. Il ne leur manquerait pas s’il disparaissait. Ils manqueraient les choses qu’il fait pour eux.

Quand Maggie est venue vivre avec lui, toute la douleur qu’il renfermait est sortie. Il se sentait enfin voulu, pas juste nécessaire. Elle s’intéressait vraiment à son bien-être. Elle voulait être avec lui et apprendre à le connaître lui, pas Jésus. Elle pouvait s’asseoir, silencieuse et avec un petit sourire, et écouter Paul se plaindre de la terrible fin du livre qu’il lisait. Elle pouvait l’inviter pour jouer aux cartes avec elle, et le chahuter gentiment qu’il trichait. Elle était sa meilleure amie.

Son absence à la Colline était comme un os brisé qui n’avait jamais guéri correctement. Ça allait la plupart des jours mais parfois il allait se souvenir de sa blessure avec une douleur intense. Il veut juste qu’elle revienne saine et sauve avec Hershel. Il veut chanter une comptine à Hershel pendant que Maggie et Enid cuisine. Il veut remercie Maggie pour toute la lumière qu’elle a apporté dans sa triste vie en la serrant dans ses bras. Elle semblait toujours savoir ce qu’il voulait dire sans qu’il n’ai besoin de le dire réellement.

La majorité du temps, il essaie d’éviter les autres le plus possible. Il déteste avoir l’impression de contrôler si peu. Il veut juste fumer un joint et oublier le monde. Ses responsabilités sont comme des chaînes. Chaque jour, il est un peu plus épuisé. Sa dépression rode comme un prédateur chassant sa proie. Cette fois, il n’y a personne pour l’aider à se battre.


End file.
